


[VID] Love Will Keep Us Alive

by killclaudio



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killclaudio/pseuds/killclaudio
Summary: Sonmi and Hae-Joo are both fighting their own battles when they find each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever vid, and in spite of its imperfections I'm ridiculously proud of myself. :-D


End file.
